Blood for Honor
by bffimagine
Summary: Kai will defend his noble honor, even if it costs him his life. WILL HE SURVIVE?
1. The Ultimate Price

BLOOD FOR HONOR  
  
Kai sat on his black sleeping bag, steel coloured eyes darting aimlessly around the room of sleeping (and in Tyson's case, snoring) team- mates. His slate/midnight blue coloured hair was messy and drenched with cold sweat. He clutched his blue beyblade until it threatened to reduce to dust.  
(Kai's POV) I'm sitting on my sleeping bag, and I can feel blood in my throat from moaning. My honor of never breaking another blader's blade is being destroyed by Boris. He wanted me in the Abbey so bad he coldly murdered my parents. Dranzer has been my only resolve and I've, well, poured my soul into this red phoenix. My blood has been poured across the Abbey floor because Boris framed me, saying I destroyed some other kid's blade. I almost died that day, but Dranzer told me to keep going. So here I am. (End of Kai's POV)  
Kai sat in his baggy white T-shirt, half awaiting Bio-Volt to come and knock him out to kidnap him, half hoping they wouldn't.  
"I will defend my honor, even if it costs me my life." 


	2. Thinking

The next day, all of the Blade Breakers sat eating breakfast nervously around Kai. Their leader sat silently, not so much as touching his food.  
(Ray's POV) Kai looks so messed up. What the heck could be wrong? (End of Ray's POV)  
"Hey, watsamatta ('what's the matter' in Tyson's mouth-full-of-food language) Kai? You look so, down" Tyson furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.  
Kai painfully forced himself to flash a strained smile at Tyson and say, "nothing. I just need a little fresh air" and stride out of the room, his white scarf brushing against his heels like an adoring puppy after it's master.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Kai walked along the muddy streets of Tokyo, thinking of the other bladers out there, so innocent and happy that Kai wanted to yell, "how can you be so lucky?!? I have to live with my memories of pain and sorrow and you know bliss! What I'd do for your innocence! I'd give up my strength and knowledge! I just want to be a the happy child I should be, and have parents and, and."  
Kai felt a drop of liquid sluggishly trail across his cheek, wetting the blue triangles on his face. He closed his eyes as the salt water droplets slip by his long eyelashes and recalled the day he got those triangles.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Kai is only three!" one of the Abbey workers protested, "He can't be marked with triangles of orphanage yet!"  
"He will be anyhow," purple-haired Boris stated. This statement went uncontested.  
Little Kai watched in horror as the blue blade came closer and closer to his face.  
  
(End of flash back) 


	3. Never Smiling Is A Downfall

Kai opened his eyes just to find that he fell asleep. He looked at the clock and it read 6:55. His team-mates were still asleep, so he just got up and changed. He did some other chores, like washing things and sewing. At around half past eight he roused the other team members and started making breakfast. As he watched the others eat, he slipped quietly out of the room and disappeared.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Kai looked longingly, yet disdainfully at his reflection in the countless store windows and sadly touched the glass. So, innocent, he thought, remembering his past, I was so, innocent.  
"Hey!" Kai heard a voice yelling toward him. It was Rei.  
"Are you okay?" Rei asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I just needed a fresh air," Kai replied, forcing himself into a pained and extremely fake smile.  
"Something's wrong Kai. Don't try to hide it from me," Rei warned seriously.  
"Alright," Kai caved in, "what was your first clue?"  
"Cummon Kai. It was so obvious! You NEVER smile at me like that."  
"Okay, got me there."  
"Duh Kai, I'm not blind y'know."  
Suddenly, Kai heard a quiet whistling coming closer towards Reis neck. He realized it was a dart and jumped between Rei and the needle. The dart injected Kai's neck instead and he sank to the floor, slowly, the room spinning.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Kai slowly came to, his vision hazed and blurry.  
"Kai! Kai wake up!" Kenny whispered, shaking Kai by his shoulders.  
"What's going on?!" Kai yelled in reply.  
"Thank God the poison hasn't kicked in yet" Kenny sighed, folding his hands n prayer.  
"What poison?" Kai inquired.  
"The freaking dart that stabbed you in your neck!"  
"What?!"  
"You have 24 hours to live."  
"What the freak!"  
"We have to get you the antidote. For now, Kai, just rest."  
Kenny gave Kai a foul tasting medicine and Kai drank it silently and obediently. His eyes were tired, his body was tired, his mind was tired, and his spirit and soul were tired. With that, he fell asleep before his pale face touched the white pillow-case.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The next morning Kenny went to check on Kai, and predictably, the bed was vacant.  
Kenny just sighed and grinned. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Kai had successfully escaped the Hospital and went on to search for Boris. He had done this; Kai could feel it in his blood. HE TRIED TO DESTROY MY HONOR BY KILLING ME AND SAYING IT WAS PUNISHMENT FOR MURDER OF ANOTHER BLADER, Kai thought, his fists so tight his fingernails dug into his palms. He just knew it. Wait, how the heck do I know this? He asked himself, surprised he hadn't noticed before.  
Your training allows you to read these things, have you forgotten you idiot? A voice in the back of his mind asked testily.  
"No, I haven't forgotten," Kai replied this voice.  
How could he? 


	4. Stowaways

Kai ran toward the airport, determination ruling his body. The poison didn't kick in so far, and he felt he would have at least twenty-four hours to live after it did. So with that in mind, he ran toward the first plane to Russia, the wind whipping his hair harshly.  
When he arrived at the airport, he stuck to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He stealthily climbed aboard the plane to Russia, and waited. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
As the plane lifted off, Kai waited quietly. Only two hours by this plane to Russia. "Hey Kai, mind if I tag along?"  
"Who's there?"  
"You don't recognize my voice?"  
"Rei? You followed me?" Kai said disbelievingly.  
"Duh. I thought you were going to get yourself in a mess, so I followed you."  
"Well, I guess I'm kinda glad you came," Kai said smiling.  
"Of course you are," Rei grinned mischievously.  
"Hey Kai, we're here," Rei whispered, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."  
"Yeah," Kai replied, "I'm fine."  
Rei touched Kai's forehead, but recoiled lightning quick as if being burned horribly.  
"Fine my foot Kai! You're burning up!" Rei scolded.  
When Kai did think about it, he felt a little woozy. He was likely to pass out soon. The poison was now taking effect.  
Twenty-four hours, Kai thought.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
The teenagers ran quickly toward the Abbey.  
"Almost there!" Rei exclaimed proudly.  
"Yeah," Kai said. He was feeling really sick.  
The Abbey was right in front of the boys, almost inviting them in. They ran inside, quietly hugging the walls. They would make it. they just knew it.  
"I've been waiting for you Kai, oh, you've brought one of you're little friends. Rei, is it? Ah yes Kai. Come right in," Boris said in an annoyingly singsong voice.  
"Come out Boris. Aghh!" Kai's limbs felt numb. His head was spinning painfully.  
"Heh heh heh," Boris laughed cruelly at Kai. "I'm surprised you haven't already died Kai. I see you are stronger than most humans. I'm rather impressed."  
Kai and Rei ran toward the room Boris was in. There wasn't any security, as if Boris really wanted them to find him there. And he did. 


	5. Honor or Death

Kai staggered into the room Boris stood expectantly within, folding his arms and smirking. Rei followed close behind, catching Kai whenever he collapsed. Boris laughed coldly, a heart-less, empty laugh.  
"Here's the antidote," Boris bribed, shaking the bottle with clear liquid in front of Kai's face.  
Kai's face was dripping in sweat; his limbs were weak and tired. Rei took quick glances at him to make sure he wouldn't do anything rash. If he did, that action would be Kai's last, as Boris was impatiently fingering a crude-looking dagger he held in his belt. It had a bloody sheen and Rei knew it was used countless times before.  
"The only way you can get the antidote Kai, is to destroy Rei's blade," Boris grinned evilly.  
Rei and Kai glanced at each other with searching eyes. Kai slowly lowered his gaze to Driger. The tiger bit-beast was tightly clutched in Rei's hand.  
"Go ahead Kai," Rei forced the words through his lips, loosening his grip on the white beyblade.  
"No," Kai said, standing up defiantly, "I will defend my honor and spare my friend's blade."  
"Have it your way," Boris smirked, evilly eyeing Kai.  
"Remember this?!" In one swift motion Boris whipped the dagger out of his belt and sunk the tip deep into Kai's flesh.  
Kai screamed in agony, clutching his stomach which had been pierced. Rei watched in horror as Kai staggered backward, falling to the ground. He rushed toward his fallen friend and looked hatefully at Boris.  
Boris smiled, licking Kai's blood from the dagger. "I can taste the poison. Only a hint can't kill me, so don't get your hopes up," Boris whispered, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth.  
Rei felt sick watching Boris lick his blood-stained lips with an evilly wide grin. He felt as if he had been stabbed as well.  
Kai coughed as he got up from the cold stone floor. "Give me the antidote Boris!" Kai yelled, but he sounded very weak.  
"Kai, don't try to get up!" Rei scolded.  
"I'm--- fine," Kai struggled to form the words.  
Boris chucked. "So there is a way to hurt your cold steel exterior Kai." He whipped the dagger out once again, but instead held it two millimeters away from Rei throat. "Destroy his blade or he will die Kai."  
Kai thought for a split-second, "Do I let Rei be killed or. No way. A friend is more important than my life."  
Kai's eyes darted quickly toward the clear antidote in Boris' hand.  
  
Suddenly Kai shot toward Boris' hand and knocked the antidote right out of his grip. Kai caught the vile and kicked dagger away from Boris' reach. Rei ran over to Kai's side.  
Boris recovered from the shock soon after and smirked at Kai. "It doesn't matter now, young Kai, in five seconds you will DIE! Five, four."  
Rei seized the antidote from Kai's limp hand and forced the clear liquid down his throat. Kai coughed and spluttered. Will he survive? 


	6. Blood for Honor

Rei watched his friend lie unmoving on his lap. "Kai, please don't die."  
Boris laughed coldly at him. "He won't wake up! He's dead and you know it! Don't try to deny it Rei!"  
Tears slid across Rei's cheeks. If Kai hadn't pushed him out of the way, he would die, not Kai. And Kai wouldn't let him die anyway; he would get to Boris, retrieve the antidote and get it to him before time ran out. If Kai could save him, than why couldn't he save Kai?  
(Rei's POV) Kai isn't moving. Is what Boris said true? Is he dead? He's so limp, and he feels so cold against my lap. IS HE DEAD?!?! (End of Rei's POV)  
(Kai's POV) Uggh. Everything darkened two seconds ago, and then I felt some kind of cold watery stuff go down my throat. Everything is heavy, but my head is on something soft. I can hear slurred words and Boris laughing. (End of Kai's POV)  
Kai forced his eyes to open as far as they could go. Actually, 'as far as they could go' were only slits, able to see very little, as the space he had to see out of was extremely limited.  
"Kai?" Rei whispered, unbelieving the sight he was beholding.  
"Rei, you're okay?" Kai wondered aloud, his voice sounding very weak, "Boris didn't get you the."  
Kai could not continue. He fainted suddenly. He was so tired; he just wanted to go back, back to how he was as a child.  
(Kai's POV) Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm lying on Rei's lap. I hear some voices.  
"He isn't dead!" I think that was Rei.  
"Yes, he shall be!" that is unmistakably Boris. I can recognize that voice anywhere.  
Ow! Everything hurts! When I just lie here I can feel the pain surge through my body. All is dark. I can't hear anything. It's like I'm swimming in an endless pool of black. (End of Kai's POV)  
Kai exhaled his very last breath. His heart stopped beating, his blood stopped running, his body collapsed completely.  
Rei felt Kai's pulse slowly disappear. His eyes welled up with tears, and he lifted Kai's limp body from the ground. Boris laughed coldly and smirked, "He was to die anyway."  
Anger burned and scathed Rei's mind. He wanted revenge on Boris for killing Kai. He wanted to hurt Boris, hurt him as badly as he hurt Kai. Kai traded his life for mine, Rei thought, and hatred boiling his blood. He hated Boris.  
Rei walked away slowly, hating Boris. As he walked, he heard the sickening laugh he hated so much. The laugh he heard as Kai traded his BLOOD FOR HONOR.  
  
The End  
  
A little sappy, yes, but I swear I could feel that FanFic's sadness pierce my heart as the dagger pierced Kai's stomach. 


End file.
